Potterstuck
by Lilting Lithium
Summary: Literally just me turning a group RP on MSPARP into a story. Will make proper description and things later.


**will com back and make this longer or add more chapters**

* * *

Students bustled about the enchanting cobblestone hallways, traveling to diffrent destinations for their one free period of the day. However, from above (perhaps from a ghost's view) one may noticed a slight break in the crowned caused by a dark head bent over in a book. Most peculiarly, a muggle textbook labeled 'Nuclear and Particle Physics'. Those of purer bloods sneered, other looked after with a gaze of confusion, but no matter what the look, the owner of said book appeared to be oblivious. Tanned hands covered in colorful bands flipped the pages nimbly, occasionally tapped a certain work or checking back to a book marked paged. This was Jade Harley, first Ravenclaw year of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Smooth buck teethed poked out from her lips, drawing one away from her Latino complexion and upturned emerald eyes hidden behind large, round glasses perched atop her nubby nose. She walked leisurely through the gradually thinning crowd of dark robed students and their chatter.

An odd twinge from her right pocket had her slowing to a halt in the near empty corridor. She stuck her tongue out to the side in concentration at she shifted her too-large book of science to her left arm, stuffing her right hand into the pocket of her blue trimmed robes and pulling out a glass ball that was fogged up inside wit a red mist. She clasped the Rememball in her hand, shutting her book with one arm and looking up to the ceiling in thought.

With no warning, she turned on her heels and begin heading to the library, leather satchel over her right shoulder bouncing against her shoulder blade with the new speed of her walking. She nearly had an overdue book! She silently griped to herself, wishing with all her heart she were a Timeturner.

Jade luckily wasn't all that far from the library, where a young Gryffindor first year by the name Karkat Vantas Was trying his hand at figuring out silent casting, begrudgingly burying his pointed nose and rather unnaturally fair face into yellowing books displaying images and descriptions he just couldn't quite grasp, as shown by the fist angrily mussing up his hair. the sight must've been funny, a silly first year trying to understand the intricate concepts of silent casting. Beside him, an ash gray cat with polychromatic like green eyes watched as he slammed his head into a table, tail flicking.

Jade made it to the entrance, glossy textbook tucked securely under her arm as she nodded to a few paintings of old scholars hanging about the walls around her. Heaving open a large oak door, she stepped inside the large room that smelled of old parchment contently, looking around as the light from one of the nearby piano windows that were fitted around the notable crowded room caught in the reflection of her glasses.

She shyly took the massive book that was Goshawk's Guide to Herbology from her charmed bag, and hefted the thick book onto the tall desk, all while Madam Prince watched with an unamused eyebrow raised as she briskly told Jade she was thirty-nine seconds late, about the same amount of time it took her to get the giant book onto the librarian's desk. Jade picked up her textbook, which had dropped from her arm during her endeavors, and scampered away at the look she was being given for holding up the line she had no clue of till then.

The first year held her book against her chest lie some sort of shield from all the upperclassmen around her. Her slanted eyes hastily scanned the sea of faces for another first year. The offered a small wave to a fellow Ravenclaw she recognized, a fifth year named Jane Crocker who had a kind smile and short stature. She let delight light up her eyes when she received a wave back. She never seemed awfully scary to Jade like many other upperclassman often did, perhaps she could sit and chat with her. She had placed a single foot out in front of her to begin her trek through the weaving path between tables and chairs when her attention was caught by a shock of blond hair. She hurried over to what she believed to be far more interesting.

"Hi Karkat!" She more or less slammed her textbook down in front of the Gyffindor first year, who jumped in his seat ("Oh holy shit!") in unison with a flash a gray that was gone the moment she saw it in the corner of her eye. "Whatcha up to?"

Neither of them knew the other particularly well, but she found what she's seen of his personality endearingly interesting, to be a bit redundant.

"God fucking damn, Jade?" He was looking at her now with unsettlingly blue eyes, and she half expected him to be clutching at his chest. He wasn't. He was however holding his book and the side of his table like a lifeline.

She dragged the textbook away, letting it drag against the wooden desk before pulling it up and back into her robed arms, her smile never faltering. "I asked what're you up to?"

"I," He sniffed and cleared his throat, "am trying to figure out the method to silent casting, but these books are all so hard and boring and couldn't keep me reading even if I pulled out my eyeballs and jammed them into their pages and slammed it shut before proceeding to hit my head with an eye-jelly covered book!"

She smiled at him blankly. He always had the strangest way of putting things. Whether she found it endearing or annoying as hell she couldn't totally decide. "Well I would suspect that to be hard, silent casting is a few years ahead of us," She said, once again placing her book on the table, this time gently, in order to lean her palms against it absently.

He gave a small side shrug "Yeah well… I already learned a few spells, what better thing to do than make sure no one knows _what_ I'm going to cast. But fuck, I think it is a couple years above my ass..."

Jade shifted her upper weight from one arm to another, lolling her head to the side, "Well, seems pretty useful if you plan on joining the dueling club or anything, unless you're already in that?" She had no idea, again they had really only spoken a few times before this.

Karkat released his iron grip on the table and his book, probably just noticing it as he rested his elbows out in front of him, raising his eyebrows. "There's a bloody dueling club?"

Sliding into a chair across from him she gave a small laugh, "You didn't know? You seem like the kind of person who'd be into that. But then again, I don't even know if first years are allowed."

"I'll damn sure see. Maybe even be fucking crowned champion or whatever it is who comes on top."

Jade looked away form Karkat at the sound of a heavy thud from a few desks down. She looked around, casting a glance behind her to see poor Jane out cold on her library desk, book forgotten on the floor. She looked back to Karkat, who looked at her, and then back to the older Ravenclaw. She really ought to help out.

"Oh." Karkat said, providing astute commentary from his massive intellect.

Jade turned once again and gave him a frown, "I feel bad for her."

* * *

**here is where i gave up and cried bc writing is hard**


End file.
